Everything I Ever Asked For
by acci0tardis
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Rose exactly where they want to go. One shot.


The Doctor danced around the console, furiously flicking various switches and twisting different knobs.

"So," Rose said, leaning over the console, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth. "Where are we going?"

"No idea," The Doctor said distractedly, wacking the console with a hammer. "This thing taps in to our minds; let's see what happens, eh?"

"Sounds good to me," Rose said playfully. Pressing her lips together, she added, "Hang on though, if it's a surprise... How do I know what to wear?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, though he did not look up from the console. "It's always about the clothes... Go into the wardrobe, the TARDIS will have picked out something for you."

Somewhat puzzled, Rose half skipped out of the room and down the corridor to the wardrobe. She opened the door to her favourite room and glanced around. Nothing was obviously picked out for her, that she could see.

"Oh," She let out a sound of surprise as she shut the door behind her and saw a dress hanging there. She frowned and took a step closer to the dress; she tended to stick to trousers and tops for her adventures with the Doctor – there was, after all, an awful amount of running involved.

She took hold of a piece of paper that was stuck to the dress. Her name was clearly written on the paper. Sighing, she took the dress off the hanger and studied it in the mirror. She'd better wear it, if that's what the TARDIS wanted; she wasn't sure how the Doctor would take it if he knew Rose had chosen _not_ to take the TARDIS' advice.

Checking the door was securely closed (not that the Doctor _ever_ seemed to change), Rose pulled off her jumper and jeans and slipped the dress over her head, shivering slightly as the cool satin caressed her body.

She stood in front of the mirror, moving the dress slightly and frowning at her reflection. The dress was a deep, midnight blue. It was strapless figure hugging, flaring out slightly from just below Rose's breasts and cascading down her body, ending in a pool of material at her feet.

Rose tugged her hair out of the loose bun she had held it in and let it flow over her shoulders in blonde waves. It was then she spotted a pair of elegant silver sandals on the floor. Nervously eyeing the heel on them, Rose slipped the shoes onto her feet with some difficulty and stood up straight. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked at herself in the mirror; she looked quite... quite pretty, she supposed.

Rose teetered along the corridor which lead back to the console room, slightly uncertain of her new outfit and mindful of just how over dressed she would look in comparison to the Doctor, who would be wearing his tatty, leather jacket.

She tried to suppress a groan as she walked into the conference room, but instead gasped in shock. The Doctor was sitting on a chair, wearing a black tux and even donning a bow tie.

"Blimey," He breathed, looking up as she entered. He crossed the room to her and took her hand, helping her down the steps. "You look... absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," Rose giggled somewhat nervously. "You don't look too bad yourself, what's with the suit?"

"_She_ made me do it," The Doctor grumbled, looking grudgingly at the TARDIS console.

Laughing, Rose kept hold of the Doctor's hand and half dragged him out of the TARDIS.

"Oh my-" Her breath caught in her throat. Wherever they were, it was one of the most beautiful places they had ever been.

The sky was a deep, dark red with streaks of pink, blue and orange flying across it like an incredible sunset. They appeared to be on a beach; Rose could hear the sound of the waves rippling behind her. She turned to see the most gorgeous, tranquil sea. It was almost lavender in colour, with a red streak here and there as the sun bounced off the waters. On the horizon, not too far away, was a large piece of land, black and silhouetted against the sun.

"I think," The Doctor said, keeping hold of her hand. "We're going over there."

Rose followed his gaze to the land she had been looking at moments previously. It was almost like a small mountain, certainly made of bare rock, judging by the jagged edges.

"How?" She asked, her voice echoing out in the silence.

"Err," The Doctor pointed to their feet. It was only now that she realised they were standing on a rather small, flat piece of rock which appeared to be in the middle of the sea. Gasping and stumbling slightly, her laugh rang out as the Doctor caught hold of her. Rose looked ahead to see similar rocks to the one they were standing on dotted around the sea, all seemingly leading up to the piece of land.

"In these heels?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Take 'em off," The Doctor supplied helpfully, gripping her elbow as she bent down to slide the sandals off her feet. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Giggling, Rose followed him as he jumped from stone to stone, gripping tightly onto his hand as she leapt onto the next one.

"This one's small!" She cried out as she balanced precariously on the rock.

"You're just big," The Doctor said, his beaming face betraying the serious tone he spoke in.

"Thanks," Rose said wryly. "They're definitely getting smaller! And more pointy! Doctor, my feet are going to start bleeding and then I'll collapse and this whole thing could go horribly wrong."

Sighing, the Doctor turned to face her, and turned back to the direction they were heading. It wasn't far now. Hesitating slightly, he placed one foot on the rock where Rose was standing. Taking her by surprise, she laughed out into the silence as he place one arm under her waist and the other by her knees. Groaning slightly, he lifted her up and shifted her weight.

"Doctor!" Rose laughed. "You don't have too, I can mana-" She had no time to finish, however, because soon the Doctor was dancing towards the land, completely unaffected by Rose's weight.

The Doctor stepped off the last stepping stone onto the land and set Rose down carefully on the rocks. Grabbing hold of his arm to steady herself, Rose looked around.

"What now?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No idea," The Doctor said brightly. "Let's go over there." He lead Rose up rapid incline of the jagged rocks, taking care not to slip, and was met with a surprise.

"Oh," Rose said from behind him. The edges of the land were, as Rose had seen from the sea, made of bare rock. In the middle of the land, at the highest point, was a large pool of water. It was the same lavender colour of the waters they had just crossed. "How deep is it?" She asked.

The Doctor wasn't looking at the water. Instead, he was staring out onto the horizon.

"Rose..." He murmured.

Glancing at the Doctor, Rose followed his gaze.

"Wow," She breathed. From where they were standing, they could see for miles. The sea seemed to stretch out endlessly; every single colour in the universe was in the sky. "It's so beautiful..."

Taking Rose by surprise, the Doctor crouched down next to the pool, dipping his finger into the water. Much to Rose's confusion, he licked his finger and nodded to himself. "S'alright," He muttered, throwing off his shoes and socks and sitting down on a rock, twisting so his legs were in the pool.

"What about your trousers?" Rose laughed.

The Doctor shrugged. "They'll dry. C'mon."

Grinning, Rose sat down next to the Doctor, attempting to lift up her skirt so they didn't reach the water. The two of them sat in silence for a while, each staring out at the horizon, marvelling at the beauty of the sky.

Noticing that Rose was shivering, the Doctor leant forward and pulled off his jacket, carefully placing it around Rose's shaking shoulders.

"Thanks," Rose muttered, smiling slightly. "This is so romantic."

"Eh?"

"I mean, erm, I mean," Rose felt herself blushing, "The setting is... the scene's lovely."

"Right," The Doctor said, looking down at the pool of water.

Rose paused, biting her lip thoughtfully. "You said... in the TARDIS, you said the TARDIS would just... tap into your mind and take us where you wanted us to go. Is this where you wanted to come?"

"It's a subconscious choice," The Doctor told her. "It could be where you wanted to go."

"Romantic," Rose repeated, blushing furiously in cool evening. "So did you want to come somewhere... romantic?"

"I might have done," The Doctor said, suddenly very much aware of just how close Rose was to him. "Did you?"

"I did," Rose said, her voice barely more than a whisper. She felt her heart pound inside her chest as the Doctor looked up and turned to face her; his lips were mere centimetres from hers. Her body ached with desire to move closer to him, to close the gap between them.

"Me too," The Doctor said huskily, placing a hand near to Rose's thigh and moving towards her.

Rose's breathing grew more urgent as she turned her head to meet the Doctor. Within a split second, the Doctor's lips were crushing down on hers, hurried and passionate but somehow filled with love and warmth.

It was everything she could ever ask for.


End file.
